On n'est jamais vraiment perdant
by xXxSou-ChanxXx
Summary: Ichigo est un jeune sportif. Durant un match il ressent une vive douleur et s'effondre devant un public alarmé. Alors qu'il se réveille doucement, il fait la connaissance du séduisant infirmier, Urahara Kisuke. Enjoy. Lemon. Yaoi. Rt M.


_Alors me revoilà avec un One-Shot sur Bleach avec un couple plutôt rare voir inexistant. Alors la première fois que j'ai lu un os sur eux j'ai craqué et j'ai fais un One-Shot dans l'heure qui à suivit, inspiré par l'image._

_Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Enjoy._

_NDA : Je réponds à la review que ma laissé « __Priscilla dit l'ange de la mor__ » sur « Vous aimez la citronnade ? »_

_Alors, tout d'abord, merci, tu es ma toute première review sur ce site (Joie). Ton avis ma fait très plaisir et je pense que tu n'es pas la seule à aimer la citronnade désormais. Au plaisir de te relire. A bientôt. (En espérant que tu lise cela)._

_One- Shot Urahara/Ichigo (Bleach)_  
_ « On n'est jamais vraiment perdant »_

_Je situe le lieu et les personnages._

_« Urahara Kisuke âgé de 28 ans est l'infirmier de l'université où Ichigo Kurosaki 22 ans est inscrit, on se trouve en France et Ichigo joue au foot, lors d'un match, il ressent une vive douleur dans la poitrine et s'effondre. »_

C'est une magnifique journée, le soleil brille, et les spectateurs sont au rendez-vous. Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques foulées du but, encore un peu et je mènerais mon équipe à la victoire, mais, soudainement ma vue se brouille, je sens mon corps comme paralysé et une grande chaleur m'envahie, j'ai l'impression de suffoquer, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive.

Ah mon cœur, j'ai mal, j'ai si mal, je sens mes genoux faiblir, et le sol se rapprochait doucement de moi, perdant la douce sensation du vent qui courrait dans mes cheveux. Je m'évanoui sous les cris du public qui me semble d'un coup, très lointain.

Lorsque je me réveille je suis dans une pièce blanche, je suis allongé sur un lit, pourquoi ? Je devrais être entrain de jouer et ... Ah oui c'est vrai le match, la douleur.

Ichigo : Bizarre, est-ce que je suis à l'hôpital ?

Un homme assez étrange tira le rideau, stoppant Ichigo dans sa réflexion, celui-ci releva la tête et se stoppa net une deuxième fois. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un homme plus que séduisant, ses yeux s'attardant sur lui, il lui sembla l'avoir déjà vu. Il est assez grand, il à des cheveux mi-longs d'un blond lumineux, il semble à peine plus âgé que lui, un visage fin, des lèvres qui semblent douces. Quoi, mais à quoi je pense se dit Ichigo secouant légèrement la tête. Il releva une nouvelle fois les yeux et l'inconnu pris soudain la parole le sortant de sa torpeur.

... : Tu es à l'infirmerie de l'université, c'est bien que tu te sois réveillé. Je te conseille cependant de ne pas trop bouger.

Ichigo : A l'infirmerie, alors vous êtes...

... : Et bien, je suis l'infirmier, Urahara Kisuke, as-tu encore mal quelque part ?

Ichigo : Hum, non ça va, à part peut-être un mal de crâne et je me sens faible, comme épuisé puis j'ai affreusement chaud.

Kisuke rigola légèrement, « ça va » lui avait t-il répondu mais ça ne va pas du tout en fait.

Kisuke : Bon, je vois, dis moi mon garçon, tu aime le sport n'est-ce pas ?

Ichigo : Oui! Le foot est une vraie passion, j'y joue depuis que je suis gosse, d'ailleurs, que c'est-il passé après que je me sois évanoui ? Ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé.

Kisuke : Soit, et bien, le match à repris son cour et l'équipe adverse à gagner deux à zéro, désolé pour toi jeune homme.

Ichigo : Oh, vraiment mince.

Kisuke hésita à lui poser la question, il semblait réellement sincère et l'activité semblait être particulièrement importante à ses yeux, cependant les symptômes ne le tromper jamais, et les jeunes joue bien leur jeu de nos jours, il se résigna donc à lui poser la question. Néanmoins, comment devait-il s'y prendre, en douceur, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'énerve.

Kisuke : Dis-moi, Ichigo, j'aimerais que tu répondes sincèrement à ma prochaine question, d'accord ?

Ichigo : Oui

Kisuke : Que penses-tu des drogues mon garçon ?

Ichigo : Des drogues, et bien je trouve ça absurde et déloyale pourquoi ?

Kisuke : Bien, en as-tu déjà consommé ?

Ichigo : Quoi ! Mais vous êtes malade !

Ichigo se releva brusquement oubliant que sa tête lui faisait encore mal. Comment ça des drogues, lui jamais, comment cet homme osé t-il l'accuser, et puis, pourquoi ces questions d'abord. Il voulu répondre que ça n'arriverait jamais mais ses jambes se dérobèrent, Kisuke le rattrapa de justesse et le reposa délicatement sur le lit.

Kisuke : Ala ala ala, reste calme, soit, donc tu ne prendrais jamais de drogue, cependant mon garçon, je suis désole de te dire que tes résultats sont positifs. Donc d'une quelque conque manière que se soit. Tu en as consommé.

Ichigo : Qu...oi... vous voulez dire qu'on aurait pu... qu'on m'aurait... drogué... mais pourquoi, qui…

Soudain comme si la chose devenait évidente Ichigo se souvient qu'avant le match, l'équipe adverse avait tenu à leur offrir des jus de fruit pour que le match se passe amicalement. Ichigo avait soif, il l'avait donc bu quelques gorgées. Amicalement hein. Mon cul. Ces salops avaient drogués leurs boissons, heureusement que les autres n'avaient pas bu, bon sang qu'il se sentait stupide, il aurait du être plus prudent. Ichigo se tiens la tête, bon sang ce qu'il avait chaud. Ses débiles ne perdaient rien pour attendre, dés qu'il sortirait il irait en répondre au supérieur de la ligue. Une question lui vint tout de même à l'esprit.

Ichigo : Et, dite moi, c'est quel genre de drogue ?

Kisuke : Et bien c'est une drogue douce qui accélère l'organisme et augmente les capacités physiques, cependant comme c'est ta première fois, tu réagis de manière plus forte, d'où l'évanouissement.

Ichigo : ... Et ça va durer encore longtemps, vous ne pouvez rien faire pour m'aider ?

Kisuke : Hé bien, la drogue va agir tant quelle sera dans ton organisme. Elle aura disparu d'ici quelques heures et tu ne ressentiras plus ses effets d'ici demain soir.

Ichigo : Merde...

Kisuke : Mais je peux toujours t'aider à ce que la drogue s'en aille plus vite.

Ichigo : C'est vrai ? Comment ?

Kisuke regarda le jeune roux devant lui, légèrement surpris, le faisait-il exprès, ou était-il tout simplement de nature innocente. Il le trouvait particulièrement séduisant, musclé, jeune, innocent, loin d'être un pervers Kisuke avait tout de même des envies pas très catholiques lorsqu'il voyait un jeune aux joues rougies par la fièvre. Il s'approcha doucement de lui dans l'idée de le taquiner un peu. Il fit glisser délicatement ses doigts dans le cou d'Ichigo, lui arrachant un frisson.

Ichigo : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Kisuke : Tutoie moi, tu sais j'ai presque le même âge que toi.

Ichigo : vous savez je, enfin je veux dire, tu sais, je... je ne suis pas gay et...

Kisuke émit un léger sourire avant de le faire taire avec un baiser chaste, qu'il approfondit en demandant l'accès à la bouche du rouquin en léchant et mordillant doucement ses lèvres. Ichigo se laissa faire, il n'était pas gay, mais le contact avec Kisuke ne le dégoutait pas, il avait chaud, si chaud, et les lèvres de l'homme aux cheveux d'or sont si douces, que toutes pensées logiques avaient disparus, seule l'envie et le désir habitait maintenant Ichigo. Alors autant se laissait faire, il fallait que la chaleur disparaisse et vite. Urahara, le sentit se détendre, il commença alors à descendre progressivement léchant son cou, suçant la peau sucrée, laissant quelques marques de son passage. Puis vient son torse, il lui enleva sont polo, afin de pouvoir détailler la délicate musculature formé par l'exercice sportif, pour enfin venir s'attarder au nombril du jeune qui gémissait sous ses caresses. Kisuke lui arracha un gémissement plus fort lorsque sa langue s'amusa à titiller son nombril et ses alentours.

Kisuke : Tu vas te sentir mieux après I-Chi-Go.

Ichigo : Oui... Haa...

Urahara fut agréablement surpris que le roux ne se débattent pas, c'est vrai que la drogue devait lui donner chaud mais il ne s'attendait pas à le voir si, soumis. Il continua alors sa lente torture, sa langue continuant de tracer des cercles autour du nombril du roux, pendant que ses mains s'occuper à les déshabiller et à envoyer les derniers vêtements dérangeant à travers la pièce. Si bien qu'après quelques minutes, les deux hommes nus commencés à se frotter l'un à l'autre. Chaque contact arrachant un frisson à Ichigo, son corps tremblait, la drogue rendant son organisme nettement plus sensible que d'habitude. Kisuke se délectait de cette vue, la tête légèrement en arrière, et la bouche grande ouverte à la recherche d'oxygène, Ichigo était orgasmique.

Urahara arracha des gémissements plus fors à Ichigo en frottant leur membre l'un contre l'autre. Ichigo fut si surpris par ce contact, qu'il jouit, ce sentant légèrement honteux de venir aussi vite, mais le drogue le poussait à bout.

Il planta ses ongles dans le dos d'Urahara lui provoquant un soupir rauque.

Ichigo : Haa... Plus !... donne moi plus ...

Kisuke : Mais avec plai-sir… Ichi-go…

Kisuke décida alors de s'attaquer plus sauvagement à lui, il descendit son visage vers la verge d'Ichigo et la pris en bouche arrachant un soupir d'extase à l'étudiant. Kisuke s'avait être doux, la délicatesse devait faire partie de ses ébats, cependant, il avait eu envie de sentir Ichigo se tendre sous lui, qu'il gémisse son nom en s'agrippant fermement à lui. Il commença de lent va et vient et augmenta le rythme progressivement, pour faire durer le plaisir, jusqu'à ce que la jouissance vienne, sachant qu'elle viendrait assez vite dû à la drogue. Il avait au même moment fait pénétrer un doigt dans l'intimité du plus jeune, il avait était déçu ne sentant aucune réaction, alors il rigola de bon cœur quand Ichigo grimaça et jura quelque peu lorsqu'il lui en introduit un deuxième. Il entreprit de le détendre en caressant son sexe, tout en introduisant un troisième doigt, qui cette fois ci fit venir les larmes aux yeux à Ichigo. Kisuke ne s'arrêta pas pour autant mais vient tout de même essuyer les larmes avec sa main, le rassurant que tout allait bien se passer et qu'il serait doux. Ichigo se détendit, calmé par les mots de l'homme qui le caressait.

Kisuke se plaça devant l'entrée d'Ichigo et le regarda cherchant un indice qui lui permettrait de savoir s'il était d'accord d'aller aussi loin. Après tout, il venait de pleurer, si la douleur était forte elle ne l'était pas suffisante pour le faire réagir ainsi, c'était surement un mélange d'appréhension et de peur qui l'avait chamboulé. Kisuke réfléchit soudain à quelque chose qui ne lui avait pas vraiment traversé l'esprit. Ichigo lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas gay, donc forcément il était le premier. Merde. Kisuke avait complètement oublié ce léger détail.

Kisuke : I-Chi… go… Je suis ton premier homme n'est-ce pas ?

Ichigo : Oui… je t'ai di-Aahh, que je n'étais p-Aaah… gay…

Kisuke sourit, alors là, un petit vierge drogué à sa merci, c'était plus qu'excitant. Sans plus attendre, il pénétra Ichigo doucement, regardant la moindre de ses réactions, ne pas le brusquer, surtout ne pas le brusquer. Kisuke n'avait aucune envie de le revoir pleuré.

Ichigo : ... Vas-y... Prends-moi, je n'en peux plus... Haa, bouge.

Kisuke resta quelques secondes interdit, ces vierges, toujours avec des caractères contradictoire, mais il ne se fit pas prier, à peine avait-il esquissé un mouvement en lui, qu'Ichigo jouissait une nouvelle fois, resserrant l'étreinte sur le sexe du blond, qui ne fit qu'augmenter le plaisir de celui-ci. Urahara continua ses vas et viens jusqu'à atteindre la prostate d'Ichigo qui se cabra violemment sous Urahara. Il cria son plaisir, l'air lui manquait, comment une expérience avec un homme pouvait être aussi intense, il était soumis, suivant la cadence qu'imposait les hanches du plus vieux et pourtant il ne c'était jamais aussi excité, Ichigo planta ses ongles dans le dos de Kisuke, le griffant au passage pour lui exprimer son désir. Kisuke quand à lui continua ses coups de butoir, encore, encore et encore jusqu'à atteindre sa propre limite et jouir à son tour, rependant un liquide chaud à l'intérieur d'Ichigo qui le fit jouir à nouveau. Merde, que c'est bon, pensèrent les deux hommes en même temps. Urahara se retira de lui en douceur, il s'était endormi, voir évanoui, surement que la drogue l'avait épuisé. Il se rhabilla rapidement et caressa les cheveux de son aimant.

Il referma le rideau derrière lui pour le laisser en paix, n'importe qui pouvait rentrer à tout moment, ils étaient chanceux que personne ne soit venu les dérangés pour demander l'état du jeune roux. Kisuke sourit et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau satisfait de ce bon moment.

_*Quelques jours plus tard*_

Dans une classe, une tête rousse s'ennuyait, regardant par la fenêtre. Ce cours est vraiment barbant. Une idée lui traversa alors la tête. Il fut assez gêné de l'avoir eu mais après quelques minutes de réflexion il prit la parole.

Ichigo : Hum, excusez moi monsieur, je ne me sens pas très bien, puis-je aller à l'infirmerie ?

Professeur : Euh, oui bien sur, allez y.

Ichigo se leva et pris congé, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie et s'arrêta devant la porte, il hésité encore un peu. Pourquoi ? Allez, Ichigo se dit-il à lui-même pour se donner du courage. Il ouvrit la porte et ses yeux rencontrèrent immédiatement ceux du magnifique infirmier.

Kisuke : Bonjour Ichigo. Tu as mal quelque part ?

Ichigo répondit de manière positive refermant lentement la porte derrière lui.

_  
__Voilà, voilà, un petit One-Shot, sur Urahara/Ichigo, c'est très rare mais j'apprécie beaucoup ce couple… je vous le dis encore une fois. Peut-être que certains/certaines écriront sur eux.__  
__J'espère que ça vous a plus, Enjoy._

_A plus les licornettes._


End file.
